When The Shipper Intervenes
by HaveringFool
Summary: We write fanfics to have Rizzles - Jane and Maura - so, what if a shipper was the feature of this story? A shipper, who intervenes, who enters into the lives of Jane Rizzoli, and Maura Isles.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it that time of the day, mate?"

"Hmm?" I look away from the television screen. "What did you say?"

"I said," my friend settles down on the sofa next to me, "Is it that time of the day already?"

"What time of the day?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

"When you sit in front of the television and just keep making those faces like you want to jump right in and shout something at them," my friend laughs, "Sometimes though, you just sit there and smile to yourself. Like how all your wishes all came true or something like that."

"First of all, why would you be watching me?" I turn to face my friend. "Second of all, it's called watching Rizzoli and Isles."

"And? Kindly elaborate?"

"If you watch it, you'll understand," I shrug my shoulders, "I don't recommend you do though," I send a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" My friend sets the cold beer down and settles in on the sofa.

"No mate," I smile, "save yourself while you can. Two minutes and counting."

"Fill me in, I'm watching this."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I fill my friend in.

* * *

"Okay- that's just- but they clearly- what-"

"Yeah?" I smile at my friend's inability at forming sentences; the nostalgia, that was you.

"Seriously? No one else sees it?"

"Not entirely true," I stand to stretch, "Some people do see it but, what can we mere watchers do." I shrug and walk towards the kitchen.

"So you're saying that those two women are not lovers?"

"Correct," I direct a nod in my friend's direction, "Do you want another one?" I search through the contents of the messy refrigerator, looking for a nice cold bottle.

"I think I need one."

"Right," I hand my friend a bottle, "There you go and, I'm not even going to apologize."

I head back to the sofa. Something else must be on.

"You know…"

"Yeah?" I take a sip, flipping through channels.

"I had this term paper I was writing once…"

"I'm not going to go through term papers with you," I groan, "Not right now."

"I can in theory, put you into the television show."

"Very funny," I send a congratulatory smile.

"I'm not pulling your leg mate," my friend settles in next to me, "I did this study on-"

"Alright," I turn to face my friend, "Let's propose, that this works. Skip the mechanics of it. I'm too tired to bother with them. Let's do it then."

"Only works for one though…" My friend smiles.

"I'm going then," I drain the beer, "You," I take the beer from my friend's hand, "Have to work the machine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," my friend smiles, "Just get me an autograph or something."

"Do you think it'll change the actual procession of the show?"

"It's a television show…"

"So you think!"

"We just need some parts to actually make the machine…"

"Aren't you a party pooper," I pace the room, "Fine, before this whole sense of adventure runs out on me. What do you need?"

"I could just pop by the store on my own and, get them. Simple stuff."

"Did I ever tell you that you're a genius?"

"Once or twice," my friend smiles," Wouldn't hurt to hear it again though…"

"You my friend," I grip onto both of my friend's shoulders, just to make sure that my friend is really listening, "Are a genius." I smile.

"Lucky you then," my friend takes the keys from the bowl kept by the door, "Be back in a jiffy!"

"Right," I rub my hands together, "Should I pack anything?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you for the time~  
The original title of this was supposed to be, 'when the shipper loses her cool', so, I was pretty desperate back then. Hahaha. Well, it's all good fun right?=)  
Oh and, this is a re-upload.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back from the store!"

"I'm here, in my room," I call out in response. "I'm trying to figure out what to bring along with me. How long do you think it'll take to get them together?"

"You do know that in theory, I can bring you in and out, bring you back in and then out again right?" My friend leans casually against my bedroom door.

"Well that's awfully brilliant of you," I strewn the clothes I had intended to pack onto the bed, "Might have mentioned that before you left...but alright, so," I look to my friend, "What do we do now?"

"Am I supposed to go all geeky on you with the mechanics of things?" My friend hands me the book I had left on the coffee table.

"Hmm…" I gently bite back a smile, "Does this mean that I won't have to do a thing?" I smile, hopeful and relieved.

"Yes it does," my friend smiles and leads me back to the sofa, "You just do what you want whilst I rig it up," a remote control is handed to me, "Watch something or read a book, whatever suits you. I'll be real quick."

"You're a genius and you're wonderful!" I look up at my friend. "Are you certain you won't need help though?"

"I'm certain," my friend smiles, "You just work on how you're going to actually get them together whilst I'll worry about how to get you to them, alright?"

"Thank you," I send my best smile and say no more.

A playful salute, a beaming smile and my friend saunters away.  
I think up ideas whilst my friend builds.

* * *

"It might or it might not work alright?"

"I know, I know, just plug it in. Nothing to lose right?"

"Nothing to lose."

A shared smile.

"Right, when should I bring you out?"

"Just eject me or something when they get together." I smile.

"If they don't? At least give me a time frame or something."

"They will, they will," I smile, "You saw it yourself!"

"Yes but-"

"Don't spoil it now!"

"I just want you happy," my friend smiles, "But safe as well so, how long do you want to be in?"

"As long as I want to be?" I grin.

"I don't want anything to happen to you mate. Be slightly more serious here," my friend indeed looks serious for a moment. "How about, just ten minutes to try it out first? I don't know what will happen to you, physically over there and, you might miss me," my friend flashes a cheeky grin.

"I think I'll be fine and, right, of course I'll miss you," I turn away to hide my blush, "Ten minutes then."

"Right on mate, now, off you go then," my friend smiles and pats my shoulder, "Ready?"

I look at my friend and smile, "I'm ready."

* * *

It doesn't hurt.

There's no jolt, no bright light, nothing.  
Just one moment of it's my friend that I'm looking at, to pitch black darkness.

I shut my eyes and open them.  
Hoping to get used to the sudden enveloping darkness I find myself in.  
Slowly, the outlines of what may be cabinets and a countertop come into focus.

I think I might be in a kitchen.

_Should have brought along a torch_, I silently chide myself.

I feel about in the dark, looking for a switch; all whilst thinking, whose kitchen I might be in and if I should even be flicking any switches.

I hear voices.  
I tense.

_This wouldn't be a good start to meeting anybody, what if they shoot me_, I think.

I walk and search a little faster, feeling about in the dark; hoping for the best.

_Ouch!_ I shout internally. I bumped into the edge of the counter.

"No, it's okay. It's just Bass."

I bite my fist to hold back my laugh, my giggle.

_That was Maura!_

"Really, it's okay."

_I'm in the first episode!_ I fight back the urge to jump about.

_I'm the one who scared Jane? I'm Bass then_, I laugh internally.

_I could be an old boyfriend then._ I joke some more with myself.

_Oh wait. That line. It must be coming soon then?_

"I've never been so scared in all my life."

I feel apologetic and sad now.

A look to my watch reads that I have got about six minutes to spare.

_Would it though_, I wonder, _work if I just jumped in and yelled just be together already_.

I ponder over it for a fraction of a moment.  
_  
Better not to, Jane would probably beat me to a pulp._

Three more minutes.

_This might be trickier than I previously imagined_, I settle against the counter and think to myself.

I hear more talking but I am too distracted right now to make out what exactly they are saying.

_It can't really be me that caused that to begin with...coincidence?_

"I'm just getting you a glass of water Jane."

"Thanks Maura."

I turn to see light streaming out of the guestroom.

_This wasn't played._ I panic and scramble to hide in the corner.

_She's going to come into the kitchen, isn't she?_

I am definitely panicking. I am now crouching against what I think must be the kitchen counter.

One more minute.

I stare at the seconds, ticking away.

_Hurry_, I almost scream.

The sounds of her footsteps echo louder, and seem closer to where I am at; I am definitely in the kitchen then.

Ten more seconds.

_Please bring me out on time mate_, I shut my eyes and hope.

A slight nudge to my shoulder.

I open my eyes.

I smile at my confused looking friend.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I leap up to hug my friend.

There is joy in my friend's voice, "I suppose it's safe to say that it worked then?"

"It worked! It worked perfectly!" I move to get myself a glass of water. "I was right there, in the pilot episode I think," I take a big gulp, "I heard them, their lines and-" I breathe out a sigh of relief, "You got me out just in time or Maura would have flipped out when she flicked on her kitchen switch."

Your friend smiles, "I am a punctual and accurate being."

"That you are," I smile, "Now," I gesture for my friend to follow as I go. "I think we might have to properly plan this through before attempting to do anything more."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you for the time~  
Well, as of now, I'm a little lazy to re-watch the shows so, I haven't got more ideas, or the time to continue this but, maybe, one day I will.  
Thank you, for the time=)


End file.
